


Trick or Treat

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Halloween, Hymen, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Trick or Treating, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Miss Felicity Lemon shows Captain Arthur Hastings the delights of adult Trick or Treating.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! :D <3

"So you say, old boy, children actually come knocking on their doors and they actually give then free candy and the likes?"

"Yes Hastings," Hercule Poirot, the famous Belgian detective, stated again patiently. He had been trying to explain the American holiday, Halloween, to his friend and employee for the better half of an hour with some difficulty.

The Captain still looked somewhat confused but Poirot had no more time to explain; he was meeting with an important witness to his current case and had to go see them.

"Shall I come too?" Arthur asked as he rose from the couch.

The small, round man raised a hand. "Non Hastings. They wish to speak with me in private."

"Oh," the tall, thin man said placing his hands in his pockets. "I'll just stay here then."

"Please do," Poirot said. "Perhaps Miss Lemon can explain Halloween better to you, _n'est-ce pas_?"

With a tip of his hat, the Belgian detective disappeared out the door.

Still confused, Captain Arthur Hastings made his way into the efficient little secretary's office where he found her busily typing away.

"Say, Felicity?" the man began. "Could you explain this Halloween business to me? Poirot tried but I'm having a heck of a time trying to figure it out.

The red head looked up from her battle with her unweildy typewriter. "Halloween? That silly American celebration?"

"Yes," Arthur frowned. "I particularly don't understand all that Trick or Treat nonsense. What is that all about anyway?"

The fiery red-head removed her glasses and sensuously stood at her desk. "That's because we're adults Captain Hastings. We're not children, you and I."

As the secretary set her lovely red locks free from their ties, Arthur felt his cock give a few appreciative twitches and a flash of hardness. He did not know what the old girl was up to but he hoped she couldn't see from the front of his trousers what he was starting to get up to as well.

"No, I dare say, we aren't," he confessed.

The woman came to him and putting her delicate hand on his shoulder gently pushed him out of her office. "Let me show you an adult version of Trick or Treat, Captain Hastings," she offered.

"All right," he said feeling too afraid and too hornily curious to say no.

"Good," she said. "Now don't forget to knock and then say 'Trick or Treat' when I open the door," she instructed as she shut it.

Arthur waited a moment and then rapped cautiously on the secretary's office door.

It took only a few seconds before it opened.

"Trick or Trea..." he started to say but stopped as he in took the sight of Miss Felicity Lemon standing there looking very different. 

The woman's hair was still down but now half of it was swept over and covering one eye. She had taken off her dress entirely and was wearing only a white slip. She had apparently ripped the strap on her right side and a perfect and small breast was revealed, its nipple peaked in aroused anticipation.

"Miss Lemon!" Arthur Hastings exclaimed as his cock went from semi-hard to full hardness in a second. He was both shocked and aroused at once; finding it difficult not to suck the red and erect nipple so teasingly displayed to him.

"Why!" she exclaimed breathily. "It's a trick or treater! And he looks like he's a very _naughty_ boy! I think he deserves a trick!"

Helplessly surrendering to his throbbing penis, Arthur Hastings let the small woman pull him inside her office. She slammed the door shut and then pushed him against it, getting to her knees and opening the front of his trousers both hurriedly and hungrily. Not content with just a glimpse of the man's red and protruding erection she finally yanked down the trousers to see his wide and long cock, fully erect and waiting for her.

With a naughty gleam in her eye, Lemon grabbed it and brought it to her white breast. Arthur watched in delirious bliss as she started to rub the glans against her similarly long and protruding nipple.

"Ohhhh..." she started to moan in feminine bliss as precum started to coat her breast.

"Ahhhh..." Arthur likewise sounded as he enjoyed the contact of his flesh against hers.

He gasped and started to moan even louder as she brought the head of his penis to her mouth and started to play with it with her tongue. Each stroke of the soft, moist, clever piece of the woman's anatomy brought a fresh surge of pleasure through the Captain's body. He wriggled against the door as his opening squirted even more precum out and she started to suckle the hole, drinking all which he had to offer.

The smooth and sensitive organ in her grasp and mouth showed its appreciation as she ran her slender fingers up and down it, clenching it pleasurably in her hand.

"I'm coming Felicity! I'm COMING!" Hastings shouted as he unleashed spurt after spurt of his seed inside of her mouth. Keeping her lips surrounding his spent penis, she swallowed his gift to her.

Taking the member out of her mouth, she smiled up at him, well pleased. "Now that's a good boy! You deserve a treat!" she declared.

She went to her desk and threw everything which was on it off of it. The typewriter made a horrible sound as it hit the floor.

"I think it's broken," the Captain said huskily still in the throes of his sensual bliss.

"I know something that isn't," she said as she sat on the desk and looked at him over her shoulder. "You get to do that honor, Captain Hastings. First have your treat though!"

She spread her legs and Arthur walked over to see that she had forsaken her underwear also. Her vulva was on display to him as was the folds of her labia. Liquid caused by her arousal from sucking him off glistened delicious and wet, leaking out from her reddening and swelling crevice.

In a heated passion, Arthur Hastings got to his own knees now and let his tongue lick up her body's fluid as she grasped his hair in delight.

The Captain let his tongue explore her womanly areas as he had long fantasized in doing. She began to moan and buck her hips forward as his tongue found her clit and then his lips started to suck on it.

"Yes, Arthur! Yes!" she cried as he grabbed her creamy naked thighs and shoved his tongue suddenly into her vagina, feeling her hymen there waiting for him to tear.

He felt her orgasm, more fluid rushing out and coating his cheeks.

Standing up, he lay her down on the desk, gently, pulling her slip down so each breast was now exposed. He kissed each peak, making her inhale sharply and squirm in delight.

His penis a throbbing and massive monster, Arthur positioned it at his lover's entrance before slowly pushing his way inside. To distract her from the pain, the Captain leaned over and alternately suckled each nipple as he rubbed her quickly reswelling bud.

"Ummm..." she moaned halfway between pain and pleasure; Arthur felt her hymen breaking as he went further in.

When he was inside, he started to move slowly, feeling his own need taking hold of him as he was enveloped. Feeling himself losing control, Hastings was thrusting forward before he could stop himself.

"Faster!" Felicity suddenly cried out, moving against him as she received her own pleasure.

They were both spasming as he felt her clenching on his painfully hard dick. With one last push foward into her delightfully tight and wet entrance, Arthur climaxed, sensing her doing the same before she screamed out his name.

"Arthur!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back.

They stayed on the desk that way for a moment before Felicity finally sat up. They rested their foreheads together, contented and satisfied.

In shock, they turned as they heard the door opening only to see Poirot standing there. "Why is the door closed, Miss Lemon? I brought us all some candy. Would you like some?" the detective was saying before he raised his eyes to see his best friend buried deep inside of his secretary.

Not knowing of anything else to say, Arthur Hastings smiled and said, "Happy Halloween Poirot! I think I've finally got the hang of this trick or treat business! Just can't decide on which I like better: the trick or the treat."

Both Captain Arthur Hastings and Miss Felicity Lemon watched as Hercule Poirot dropped his candy on the floor.


End file.
